Level 322/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 321/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 323/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 322 (Dreamworld) is the second level in Zany Ziggurat and the 146th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 49 double jelly squares and score at least 95,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are 49 double jellies to clear in 35 moves. *The chocolate will quickly invade the board once the icing is freed, try to clear it when it spreads! *However, there are no jellies under the icings that protect you from the chocolate. *The presence of moon struck makes the level easier to pass. *The jellies are worth 98,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Focus on destroying some of the blockers but definitely make moves near the bottom of the board when possible, as they are harder to reach. *When moon struck occurs, a lot of jelly should be removed through cascades, and many special candies are most likely going to be made. Use them to your advantage in clearing the board, especially colour bombs. Always focus on the jelly in the corners and bottom/top of the screen as they are less likely to be cleared as easily. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 98,000 points. Hence, an additional 57,000 points for two stars and an additional 107,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 6.90% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 20.59% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, it is not too hard due to the moon struck. *There are no jellies under the three layer icings. However, they will be weakened due to the need to clear the jellies. This in turn may cause the chocolate spawners to spread the chocolate to the jellies. **Overall, the chocolate spawners are not much of a threat. *35 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned enough points equal or over the two and three star target scores. Notes # 49 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 98,000 points # (155,000 - 145,000) points / 145,000 points x 100% = 6.897% # (205,000 - 170,000) points / 170,000 points x 100% = 20.588% Trivia *This level's jelly makes a shape of a hourglass (time level icon) Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-27-09-36-47.png|Mobile version Level 322 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Zany Ziggurat levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars